vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Julianna Monroe
"Mal I listeined to you for centuries now its your turn to listein" Julianna Monroe is a vampire and is Mal-El's protégé. History Pre History Julianna was born to Hungarian royalty during the 10th century AD. 10th century AD, Hungary While sneaking out of her family castle at night she was approached by a strange man, who told her that she smelled good. He raped her then he proceeded to turn her. During her transition he made her kill her family to complete her transformation. About a decade later her maker continued to abuse and rape her. One night she came across Mal-El who then killed her maker and disappeared. She spent decades trying to find him but never did. During that time she became a ripper and lived outside of society. Mal-El found her again and gave her a choice to join him or die. Late 12th century During this time she was discovered by the new Brotherhood of the Five. They captured her and attempted to kill but she was saved by Mal-El, who then turned her into an enhanced Original. Present Day She comes to Mystic Falls to assist Mal in finding the rings part of the In Ulfus Annulos. Personality Julianna is shown to be calculating yet loyal and generally willing to absolve humans that aggravate her, unless they have grievously crossed her. She is also completely loyal to Mal-El for what he has done for her and may even love him. She is also a master suductress, being able to convince men to do what she wants. After becoming a vampire that part of her was increased. Julianna is also capable of great jealousy. Vampire Diaries Season One In The Dead Comes To Play, She saves Kol from Bonnie claiming claiming that she cant let her kill him. Jules then asks her if she was the one that ressurected them. Kol then chokes and pins her, he then threaten to kill her if she didn't tell him who brought them back. After Kol threaten to kill her she knocks him away and stakes him. When the others arrive she says they are all finally here and tells them if they want information, they can ask "Mal". She then say it took Mal long enough to get here. In The Raging Dead, She was outside the Salvatore house killing zombies with Finn and Kol. She ran inside to save the others where she saw Jeremy get bitten by a zombie. In Pain, ''she and Finn accompanied Nal-El to the Salvatore house. When Damon pushed Mal-El on the wall she easily swiped Damon away. In ''Party Guess, ''She spoke to Mal-El about his party and how it isn't as good as the one he had in the 1500's. He tells her make sure that no one is killed. She then appeared again to stab Marianne with a knife. Mal-El tells her to make sure no human keaves and to get Finn to meet him outside. She then appears to save Mal-El and Finn with Mason. In ''Walking Through The Pain, ''She tries to convince Mal-El not to face Marianne in his weaken condition but she fails. In ''Aiming to Kill, ''she joins Mal to go face Marianne. While attempting to kill Marianne she is surrounded bythe hybrids and Kol. She leads them away from the fight and returns minutes later to find Mal under a dog pile of vampires and zombies. She warns them they are making a mistake. After Mal brakes lose he kills Marianne and they disappear. Season Two In ''Dagger to the Heart, ''she goes down the stairs to complain to Mal-El but stops when she sees him in a bad mood. When Kol arrives to take him to Bonnie, she becomes enraged when he tells her to stay. In ''Mr. Saturday, Julianna has been searching for Mal-El for two weeks. She goes to Mystic Grill where she meets a strange old man who later reveals himself to be a powerful warlock. In[[The New Plan| The New Plan]], she goes to Bonnie's house and begins attacking it after not getting an answer. She throws grenades in the house and is blasted by a fireball by Mal-El, who is possessing him. After being informed of Mal's new plan she leaves to find Tessa. Relationships Mal-El Main article: Julianna and Mal-El Sebastian Stuart TBA Nora Greer TBA Abilities Due to her advanced age and the fact she was turned by Mal-El into an enhanced vampire. She is more powerful than normal vampires and is stronger than or equal to the Mikaelsons. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Julianna is far more stronger than normal vampires, werewolves and humans. Her strength is greater than Alaric's after he became an Original. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Julianna has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Super Durability' - Being turned into an Enhanced Original, she can take far more trauma than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Day Walking' - Julianna has the ability to walk in the daylight through the use of her daylight walking ring. *'Enthrallment -' She can control men and even some women to do her will with a single touch. This ability is specifically unique to her. Weaknesses Though she is stronger than the Originals, she shares all of their weaknesses. *'The Cure' - If she takes the cure than she will become human again. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - In the sunlight she will burn but not die. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said a witch with enough power can kill a being as powerful as an original but its never been proven. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This proccess can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. *'White Oak Ash Dagger '- An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'White Oak Stake' - This is the only weapon that can kill her. *'Zombie Bite/Blood' - A bite from a zombie won't kill her nor will its blood, but it will weaken her temporarily. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Vampire Category:Original Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal Category:Mystic Falls Residents